The Ninth Child
by EdxAlex
Summary: The Kamia family addopts a new baby girl, her name is Alexi. So now that Tai has a new sister, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**-The Ninth Child-**

**xX-Prologue: A New Sister-Xx**

Five-year-old Tai Kamiya stood in khaki overalls, a blue shirt, and a pair of white socks as he looked at a girl a few years younger than him with curious brown eyes.

(AN: I'm pretty sure you all know how Tai looked as an itty bitty munchkin, so I won't bothering describing him past the clothing.)

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

The girl had long white hair held in place with a black headband, a pale complexion compared to the light-tan of his own, and she had the darkest black eyes he'd ever seen.

She wore a white dress with short sleeves and a slightly puffed out skirt that had white ruffles around the neckline, hem and sleeve rims. Paired with that was a pair of black boots. Clutched tightly in her arms was a white dog plushie about one forth her size.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

"Tai," Airi kamiya spoke to her son gently. "This is Alexi; she'll be living with us from now on, all right?"

Tai tilted his head slightly. "Is she gonna be my other baby sissy?"

Ryo Kamiya and his wife chuckled at the innocent question. "Yeah, she is," he answered, "so be sure to take care of her, okay?"

Tai didn't say anything for a few moments, which worried the two adults, but waited for their son's responses nevertheless. They were pleasantly surprised, however, when the small boy reached a hand out and took one of Kagome's in his as he dragged her off to his room.

"Well," Ryo scratched his head lightly, "that went better than we thought it would."

"Oh shut up," Airi lightly slapped her husband's shoulder. "At least he's taken a liking to her, we should be fortunate for that."

"Yeah," Ryo smiled softly as he looked into his son's room, watching the two children, and his other daughter, Hikari play with a array of toys spread around them, "we should."


	2. Book One: The Partner

**-The Ninth Child-**

**xX-The Partner-Xx**

-Five Years Later-

Alex smiled at her snoozing sister as she sat at her desk, finishing up her summer homework.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

Seven-year-old Kari Kamiya had short hair that was a pale-copper-brown hue in a boy-cut style, her skin was a shade darker than Alex's, and behind closed eyelids were a pair of soft brown eyes.

She was currently in her orange flannel pajamas and tucked tightly under her covers in the bed she shared with her sister; her brother having the single bed off to the side.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

It had been five years since the Kamiyas first brought Alex home, and she had changed quite a bit from the shy and adorable three-year-old she had been.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

Alex's snow-hued hair had grown out to her waist with a bluish tint among the bright length with her bangs split around her head, to frame her face and two long strips hanging to frame her heart-shaped face, though it was currently up in a messy bun. Her skin was pale though not sickly so, and her eyes hadn't changed from their dark black color that they have always been. As expected of any growing child, she'd also grown in height, though her height only reached half of that of her oldae brother, Tai.

Currently, she was wearing a a pair of white pajamas, with black polka-dots on them.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

Alex suddenly stopped writing and narrowed her eyes. The raven-haired girl turned toward the closed door of the room that she and her two siblings shared and listened carefully.

There was a barely audible click and a muffled creak of the front door opening.

_'Who could it be?'_ Alex thought, eyes still narrowed. _'Mama and Papa went away to Grandmama's and Tai's away at camp, so who's in our house right now?'_

The seven-year old crept closer to the door and gently pressed her ear against it, to avoid making any noise, for fear of waking her little sister up. She heard two voices, but couldn't make out what was being said, though one seemed familiar and the other not as much.

'That couldn't be…' Alex whispered suspiciously. It wasn't until she heard a familiar shout that the girl jumped and landed hard on the floor, waking her sister.

"Alex?" Kari asked slowly, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I really don't know," Alex shook her head. "But I think I know who's responsible…" She got up off of the floor and opened the door, Kari right behind her, to see Tai in the kitchen with what looked like a pale-pink sweet bun with wavy ears, red eyes, and small teeth poking out of its mouth.

**_Koromon..._**

The strange name popped into Alex's mind as she looked at the pink creature.

"Tai?" Kari asked confusedly.

"Kari? Alex?" the brown-haired preteen asked. "What are you doing home all alone? Didn't you go with Mom and Dad?"

Kari shook her head while Alex answered. "I stayed to take care of Kari, remember? She and I were supposed to go with you to camp, but because Kari got sick, she couldn't go and I didn't because I wanted to make sume she was alright."

It was then that both girls turned to the pink creature.

"Greetings Koromon," Alex smiled gently.

"What the—" Tai sputtered for a moment. "How did you two know his name?"

Kari and Kagome looked at each other before turning back to their older brother with a shrug. "We do not know. I guess we just knew," Alex replied.

"Maybe they know me 'cause they're smarter than you!" Koromon commented slyly.

'Looks like we've got a cheeky one on our hands…' Kagome sighed as she watched Tai practically smother the poor thing.

"It feels like I've met him before," Kari answered.

"That's why we're not freaking out right now," Alex added dryly.

"But that can't be right," Tai shook his head. "This is the first time he's even been out of the Digital World!"

Kari looked up at Tai curiously. "Maybe that's where we met."

"But you've never been to the Digital World, neither of you have," Tai spoke. "I think?" he added as an afterthought.

It was moments later that Tai and Alex were watching Koromon play a hand-clapping (or in Koromon's case, ear-clapping) game together.

"Why _are _you back from camp anyway?" Alex asked, hands on her hips, being the responsible child in the family. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't cancelled or Mama and Papa would've said something to me or they would've called me, but there's been nothing so far, she said checking her phone."

But her older brother by a few years said nothing, continuously shifting his gazed from Koromon to Kari to her and then back again to repeat the cycle.

"Tai." Alex said slowly, as she felt a hand on her forehead, "W_hat_ are you doing?" She watched as the brown-haired boy's hand also went to their other sister's forehead.

"We're not sick," Kari told Tai, "and even if we haven't been to the Digital World, I'm pretty sure you have. Where else would you get a Koromon?"

"The toy store?" Tai said, or rather asked.

"Yeah right," Alex said dryly.

"You _do_ know," Tai looked at his sisters. "I'd better see if the others made it home, too."

The two girls and Digimon watched as the preteen made his way to the phone and called up his friends' residences, only to find that none but he had returned home. They watched as the boy was silent for a few moments before taking out a small device from his pocket and stared at the it.

"Tai?" Alex said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah?" her brother answered.

"If you're hungry, Mama let some leftovers in the fridge," Alex told him, "or if you want, I can make us all something to eat."

Tai shook his head. "Why don't I make us all a healthy breakfast instead?"

Alex and Kari stared at the preteen in disbelief. "You? Cook? That's like taking Papa to the electronics store! It'll end in nothing but disasster! Don't you remember when you _attempted_ to make a simple cup of _ramen_?! The microwave _BURST INTO FLAMES_! And I _still_ don't know how you managed that!"

"Oh c'mon, alex," Tai laughed nervously. "Give me a chance here, I promise I've gotten better!"

Alex looked at her older brother with narrowed eyes before giving a sharp nod. "Fine, but if I even SMELL a hint of ANYTHING, you're not allowed near anything in the kitchen for a year! Is that clear?"

"Yeah yeah, I got ya," Tai waved off his sister's warning as he made his way around the kitchen, gathering whatever ingredients and utensils needed.

Meanwhile, Alex, Kari, and Koromon were sitting in the living room, playing a guessing game. Had Alex had her way, she would've stayed in the kitchen to watch Tai had Kari and Koromon not begged her to come with them, paired with the infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Breakfast is served!" Tai announced as he placed three plates with harmless looking rice omelets on each one, one larger than the other two for Kagome and Kari to share.

(AN: Now the reason I had Tai make a large one for Kagome and Kari was because I remember in the anime that she took no more than a bite or two before handing the rest over to the two gluttons. Plus, I know that when recovering from any kind of sickness, a person needs to slowly eat in small portions and light foods before moving onto larger portions and heavier things to ease the stomach back into a sense of normalcy. At least that was how it had been for me and a few of my relatives when we were younger.)

"Thank you for this food," the three humans and one digimon right before Tai and Koromon wasted no time in digging into the food.

_'They're made for each other…' _Alex sweat-dropped at the scene before eyeing the piece of food warily, poking it with a fork. _'It looks harmless enough…'_

Where the snow-haired sibling was wary of eating the food Tai had made, Kari had no qualms about digging into the food, though she'd started out with a small bite. "Hey! This is great!" her eyes widened, taking another bite, a little bigger this time.

Surprised at her little sister's reaction to what she'd deemed a hazard to their health and looked down at the rice omelet once more, this time, actually taking a small bite.

Dark black eyes widened when she tasted a burst of flavour instead of the burnt, charred taste that was usually associated with anything her brother cooked. "She's right, this _is_ good!" She looked up at her brother. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

Tai looked up from his plate and swallowed his bite before answering. "A friend of mine from camp, Matt; he showed us all how to cook since he's done it the most and being the in the Digital World, we needed to know since there weren't any convenience stores or anything like that there."

"How _did_ you get to the Digital World, anyway?" Kari asked, bother and her sister staring at their older brother.

Tai stopped eating and put his plate down at the question. "Well…" And with that, the eldest of the Kamiyas began to tell the tale of how he and his new friends had been sucked into the Digital World and how they'd faced one enemy after another trying to save that world.

"And the next thing we know, Koromon and I are standing in that park Mom and Dad used to take us to," Tai finished. He blinked at the jaw-dropped expressions of his sisters. "Uh guys?"

Alex slapped her forehead"We leave you alone for not even a day and look at how much trouble you got yourself into!" Alex shook her head.

"Tai!" Koromon suddenly shouted. "Look!"

The three humans of the group turned to look at the television, not quite remembering when it was even turned on. But it was what was being shown that caught Tai's attention.

"What's—AH!" Tai exclaimed. "What's Meramon doing here?"

"And look!" Koromon pointed out. "There's Seadramon and Frigimon!"

_'Mysterious weather conditions around the world?'_ Alex narrowed her eyes at the screen, watching as strange creatures on the screen vanish and appear at random intervals in different places.

"But what are these Digimon doing here in the human world?" Tai asked. "It shouldn't even be possible since Koromon and I were sent back by mistake!"

"Finally someone else can see them," Kari commented. "Alex and I tried telling Mama and Daddy about them, but they just thought that we watch too many cartoons."

"What?" Koromon looked at the two girls. "You mean you can see those Digimon, too?"

Alex nodded in answer this time. "They just up and appeared this morning after you left. Like Kari said, we tried telling Mama and Papa, but neither of them believed us. And before you ask, no we don't know if anyone else can see them."

Suddenly, the television screen went black, signaling a power outage.

"Uh-oh," Kari whispered, holding Koromon in her arms and nudging closer to Tai. "What's going on?"

"Don't know, Kari," Tai muttered. "But I think it might have something to do with me."

Alex watched as he took out a small white device with pale-blue accents out of his pocket, the screen glowing a bright aqua.

"My digivice activated itself?" Tai murmured under his breath. "Just what _is_ going on?"

It was then that the girls heard a strange noise from behind them. They turned around to find the computer suddenly turned on, but instead of the usual photo of their family that graced their desktop, the screen was filled with multicoloured static.

Alex narrowed her eyes, trying to see just whatever it was that the computer was trying to send through. Kari's eyes widened when the static cleared enough to reveal a young male with auburn hair.

"Tai!" Kari cried out. "It's a boy! He's on the computer!"

"A boy?" Tai muttered, though he didn't take his eyes off of his digivice.

"Can you—hear—danger!" the boy on the screen said loudly.

"That's Izzy!" Tai's head snapped up when he heard the familiar voice. He rushed to the computer and grabbed the monitor. "Izzy! What's going on? Where are you? What happened after I left?"

"Where—you—don't—come back!" Izzy told Tai.

"What are you talking about?" Tai urged. "I can't leave you guys there! I have to come back!"

"Digimon—chaos!" Izzy's voice blipped in and out.

"Wait!" Tai shouted. "I need your help! There's something weird going on over—"

"Better—where—are! Don't—back!" Izzy's voice said before his image disappeared completely from the monitor.

"Izzy!" Tai cried out as the image of his intelligent friend faded in a flurry of multicoloured static.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"What are we going to do now, Tai?" Koromon asked quietly.

"I don't know, Koromon," Tai answered softly. "I just don't know. Two worlds are in danger, and while I'm here safe at home, they're probably fighting for their lives! And I can't do a thing about it! I should just quit now while I have the chance…"

Alex's eyes hardened as she stalked up to her brother dragging a chair behind her. Turning the boy around to face her, the white-haired girl raised her hand and brought it down quickly.

_CRACK!_

The sound echoed through the room, followed by Koromon and Kari's gasps of surprise.

"Tai!" the two called out worriedly.

"Alex?" Tai said slowly, caressing the slowly reddening cheek. _'She…hit me? Why did she hit me?'_

"I sincerely hope you weren't being serious about quitting, Tai, because that's not the big brother Kari and I know," Alex all but growled at her brother.

"But—" The preteen tried protesting.

"No buts," Alex cut him off. "Every time there was some kind of problem, you'd always find a way to fix things. So why is now so different? Because you don't know how to get back to your friends? Because you don't know how to use that 'digivice'? Well, newsflash, Tai, but you rarely, if ever, go in with a plan. You usually rush in with the belief that everything'll be all right."

Kari and Koromon kept quiet as they watched the two siblings. As surprised as they were at first about Alex's actions, they understood why she'd done it when she began speaking.

Koromon had nearly jumped Alex when her hand was brought down against Tai's cheek. _'He needs to hear this,'_ the pink digimon thought. _'It's for the best.'_

Her black eyes softened as she rubbed the pain away from her brother cheek. "No matter how bad a situation could be, you've always managed to get through by believing that you could. So why should now be any different? Where's the confident and courageous big brother that's always been there for his little sisters?"

"Tai," Kari stepped up to grab one of her older brother's hands, "Alex is right. Don't look so down; I know you'll figure out a way to get back to the Digital World and save your friends. So don't lose hope, 'kay?"

Tai looked at his sisters and Koromon, who gave him a look saying that he agreed with everything that had just been said. "'Kay," he smiled gently at his siblings.

"Good," Alex smirked lightly. "Now go on; sit down and relax for a bit. If you're going to figure out an answer to your problems, the best way to do it is when you're calm. Now shoo!"

That said, Tai took Koromon and made his way into the room he shared with his sisters and laid down on his single bed with Koromon on his pillow beside his head.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

"Did you really need to be so harsh with him?" Kari asked her older sister.

"Did it seem like a bit much?" Alex winced as she took out a watermelon from the fridge.

"Maybe and maybe not," Kari shrugged. "It depends on who you ask."

"Hmm," Alex hummed, slicing the large fruit into decent-sized slices for them all to snack on. "In answer to your question, as much as I hated doing that, Tai needed to wake up and smell the roses. He said his friends were in danger, but all he was doing was panicking and thinking about quitting the journey he was chosen for. I'll admit, the slap might have been a bit much, but he needed to snap out of his mood, and I guess I did just that, for however long it'll work."

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

"They're right," Tai sighed. "I need to calm down so I can figure out just what's going on and what I can do about it."

"Well," Koromon piped up. "We know that you and I traveled through a dimensional rift back into your world, where time didn't really pass at all. But it turns out that we were the only ones to make it here; everyone else is still back in the digital world."

"And we know that somehow, digimon are appearing in the human world, causing all sorts of weird stuff to happen," Tai added.

"But the question is: What are going to do about it?" Koromon asked.

"I honestly don't know," Tai replied. "It looks like the both of us along with Alex and Kari are the only ones that can even see the digimon here in this world. But aside from the weather, nothing else seems to be happening."

The pink Digimon opened his mouth to speak when a loud ringing filled the air.

They listened as Kari picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Mama!"

"Mhm. Mhm. Okay, I'll see you."

Tai quickly got up and quickly made his way to the phone. "Here, let me see it," he said as he gently took the phone from his younger sister and held it up to his ear.

_"We might be home a little later than we thought,"_ Airi Kamiya's voice filtered in from the receiver. _"There's supposed to be a really big storm soon and the traffic coming into town'll be a bit heavy. Oh, and your grandparents wanted you, Tai, and Alex to come and visit when you're all better. Kari? Kari, honey, is everything all right? Where's Alex?"_

"M-Mom?" Tai whispered into the receiver.

_"What the—Tai?"_ Airi said in surprise.

However, before anymore could be said, Tai had placed to the receiver back where it was supposed to be, cutting the conversation to an end.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked, seeing the look on her brother's face. "What's going on?"

"I think I know what's happening," Tai said suddenly.

"What d'you mean?" Koromon asked.

"Somehow the troubles from the Digital World are falling through dimensions into our world," Tai answered. "I don't know how, but I'm guessing that's why we're having all this weird weather and why we're suddenly seeing Digimon appear here in this world."

"So what do we do?" Koromon asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can—" Tai began.

"Don't make me smack you for being all pessimistic again, because I will" Alex warned.

"At least not until I figure out how to use my digivice," Tai finished with a light glare at the white-haired girl. "But until then, I guess we'll just have to stay here for now. You might like it here Koromon; there's all sorts of stuff to do and things to eat…"

Tai grunted as he rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "Yeah right, who am I kidding? I'm stuck here while my friends are in trouble back in the Digital World! And I can't do a thing about it 'cause I don't know how to work this stupid piece of junk!" He held up the digivice with every intention of throwing it to the floor, when the ground began to shake, causing everything in the house to vibrate near violently with it.

"What the—" Alex muttered, hugging Kari close to her.

"Earthquake!" Tai shouted as he ran to the balcony to check out if anything was happening outside. "Is it Seadramon again?"

It was then that a large spout of water erupted from the bay behind his apartment complex to reveal a large dinosaur-like creature.

"It's Tyrannomon! What's he doing here?" Tai shouted. He and Koromon watched as the large Digimon opened its mouth and launched a large fireball at a bridge miles away from their home. "Oh no…"

Tai rushed back into the house and started lacing up his sneakers once more.

"Tai what's going on?" Koromon asked. "What about Alex and Kari?"

"They're going to stay here. We need to find that dimensional rift so we can get back to the Digital World," Tai said. He looked at his sisters. "Stay inside, whatever you do, okay?"

Alex and Kari nodded, holding onto each other in case of another tremor. "Be careful, Tai," Alex said as the preteen rushed out the door.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Kari asked.

"You trust Tai, don't you?" Alex asked.

Kari nodded.

"Then believe in him," Alex told her sister. "That's the most we can even do right now. And besides, Koromon's with him." _'But even that won't stop me from worrying…'_

"Come on,"Alex told her sister, "even if we can't go out there, we can always watch for any trouble from up here." She led Kari to the balcony where both she and Kari stood on stools and they both watched the speck the assumed was Tai and Koromon go towards Tyrannomon.

Suddenly, the large dinosaur Digimon disappeared as though he was never there in the first place.

"He's gone," Kari gasped. "What's going on?"

"I don't—Over there!" Alex pointed towards where another explosion sounded, revealing a large mole-like Digimon with a drill for a nose.

However, just like Tyrannomon had done before, this Digimon had also disappeared within a few seconds of its appearance.

**_"We have to find that dimensional riftso we can get back to the Digital World…"_**

Alex remembered the words Tai had said as he ran out the door and also what he'd said of how he'd come back home. She looked to where the Digimon once were and put two and two together.

"They're drifting in and out of the dimensional rift," Alex whispered in realization.

"What does that mean?" Kari asked, having heard her sister speak.

"Tai came home through a dimensional rift," Alex explained. "It's the dimensional rift that's responsible for the Digimon appearing in our world. But, unlike Koromon who's perfectly fine, these Digimon are drifting between worlds. Think of it as a sort of limbo; they'll be in one world for a bit and then they'll go back to the other and it'll continue bouncing like that until the rift closes."

_'Until the rift closes?'_ Kari thought. She suddenly ran off the balcony and into her room, grabbed a light cardigan and into a pair of slippers before she was out the door.

"Kari!" Alex shouted as she slipped into a pair of flats and ran out the door after her sister. "Kari wait!"

By the time Alex had reached Kari, she found the young girl latched onto Tai, begging him to let her come to the Digital World with him.

"Kari…" Alex whispered as she walked over to place her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Ogremon!" Came Koromon's voice. "Tai, it's Ogremon!"

They all turned to see a large green figure looking like his namesake across the street, watching them with blank eyes.

"What's he doing?" Alex asked. "He couldn't just be waiting for the light to change, could he?"

"Maybe when it does he'll disappear just like the rest," Tai suggested.

And so the quartet waited and watched.

The light turned green, however, Ogremon didn't disappear as Tyrannomon and Drimogemon had. Instead, the green Digimon flew at them, or more specifically, Koromon.

The pink Digimon had dodged him, however, sending Ogremon's spiked club slamming into the pavement beside the human trio, sending debris flying everywhere around them.

Tai grabbed his sisters and held them close to shield them from harm until the debris and dust had cleared. "Are you two okay?"

Alex and Kari nodded before the snow-haired girl noticed something. "Where's Koromon? He was here just a moment ago!"

Quickly, the trio began turning their heads and eyes in all directions, trying to locate the little Digimon.

"He's up there!" Kari cried out. "He's trying to take on that big Digimon on his own!"

"Bubble Blow!" Koromon blew a shower of clear-pink bubbles at Ogremon, though it did nothing to harm or distract the larger Digimon.

"Koromon you need to digivolve!" Tai shouted up to his partner Digimon.

"I can't!" Koromon called back to them. "Not without the digivice!"

"The digivice isn't working!" Tai yelled. "You're going to need to digivolve without it!"

"I can't!" Koromon cried out before being slammed away by Ogremon's club. The Digimon let out a shout as he fell.

"Digivolve!" Tai shouted, louder than ever. This time, something must have happened because the digivice in Tai's hand started to glow a neon blue.

Koromon had started to glow a stunning white as he changed form. "Koromon digivolve to: Agumon!" And it seemed that not only did his appearance change, but his voice had as well.

Suddenly, above them about a mile in diameter, a large glowing hole opened up in the sky, sucking in the debris from Ogremon's attacks.

"It's the dimensional rift!" Tai cried out. "It's sucking everything in like some oversized vacuum cleaner!"

Agumon landed atop a traffic signal and they all watched as Ogremon charged at Agumon from above. "Take him out!" Tai called out.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon let out a ball of fire that shot straight into Ogremon, causing the large Digimon to lose his balance, sending him careening into the dimensional rift.

Tai sighed with relief, but that wasn't to last for log as he watched Agumon slowly being pulled up into the rift, his body fading with each second that passed.

"Agumon come back!" Tai cried out.

"I can't," Agumon said gently. "I'm needed back in my world. I'll never forget you!"

By this time, the rift had decreased into half the size it had been.

"Please take me with you, then!" Tai cried out. "Don't leave me here!" He took a step forward. "Agumon!"

"Please don't leave, Tai!" Kari said as she held onto Tai's hand.

"You know that I can't, Kari," Tai said, trying to make his sister see sense.

"Kari," Alex spoke up, "Tai has a job to do in a place we can't go. We care about Tai, but Agumon and his friends need him more right now."

Kari looked up at her sister with tear-filled eyes. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Stay safe," Tai said as his body was raised into the air by the pull the dimensional rift had on his digivice. "I'll miss you!"

"Be careful," Alex said, holding onto the rapidly slipping hand of her brother.

Eventually within seconds, Tai's hand slipped out from Kari and Alex's grip completely.

"Don't forget about us!" Kari called out to their brother as he was pulled upwards, the rift closing when he was gone.

"He'll be back, right?" Kari asked.

"He will," Alex nodded. "It might not be today or even tomorrow, but he'll be back." She looked down at her sister and took her hand. "Come on, let's go home."

They never noticed the pair of bright blue eyes watching as they headed for home.

"I've finally found you!" the owner of said eyes cheered, his gaze trained on Alex in particular.

* * *

><p>-That Night-<p>

Alex walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, while standing on a stool, watching the lights of the city flickering here and there, in and out.

Kari had just bed and decided to wait for their parents to get home before heading off to bed herself. _'I wonder if you got to the Digital World safely with Agumon, Tai…'_

"Alex?"

The girl in question jumped, startled, as she didn't expect nor recognize the voice that had spoken. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around warily. "Who wants to know?"

"Me!" a high pitched voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned slowly and screamed when she found a pair of blueeyes watching her from the shadows.

Or, at least, she would have screamed, had what seemed like a Fat, round, body cuddled her foot, hoping that she wouldnt scream, and lucky for him she didn't.

"Are you gonna scream?" it asked cutely.

Alex shook her head and watched in amazement as the round body climbed up on the railing of the balcony and the creature sat upon the balcony railing, looking at her curiously.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

This being looked much like a dog, though it wasn't quite that. The creature had white fur all over it's body. His ears and tail were a dark shade of pink. His eyes are a very light a shade of blue. His round and plump body with short legs, would resembled that of a child's backpack.

**_The~Ninth~Child_**

"What are you?" Alex asked softly.

"A Digimon," the creature stated. "My name is Xaiomon; are you Alex?" He asked

I nodded.

A large smile broke out on Xaiomon's face. "I found you. I found you. I finally found you!" He exclaimed

"You've found me?" Alex repeated. "You were looking for me?"

Xaiomon nodded. "I've been looking for you for a really long time. And now that I've found you, it's time that you got these." He lifted his left paw to show a small pouch dangling from it.

Alex took the pouch and opened it to reveal a digivice exactly like Tai's and what looked like a gold necklace with a black carving sealed within it. "Why—"

"That is your digivice," Xaiomon told her gesturing to the device, "and that is your tag and crest." He motioned to the necklace.

"Tag and crest?" Alex asked, never hearing of that from Tai.

"The Crest of Darkness." Xaiomon told her. "It belongs to you, as it always has."

"What do you mean?" Xaiomon asked.

"You are one of the Legendary DigiDestined, Alex," Xaiomon told her. "And I'm your partner; it's a great to meet you."


End file.
